


would you rather

by maketea



Series: the ways you said i love you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette's voice gets tired before she does.(prompt 2 = with a hoarse voice, under the blankets)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the ways you said i love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667194
Comments: 21
Kudos: 353





	would you rather

“Would you rather… kiss…”

“Oh no.”

“Nathalie… or your bodyguard?”

Adrien curled his upper lip, half in amusement, half in a grimace. Marinette only grinned.

“That’s awful,” he said.

“You gotta answer it.”

He weighed his options, stroking Marinette’s hand on his chest as he thought. 

“N...n— Ugh, I don’t even wanna say it.” He took his free hand and covered his eyes. “ _ Nathalie _ . You’re killing me, Marinette.”

She cackled. “Karma.” Because choosing between going on a date with Mr Ramier or Mr Damocles was an experience Marinette would have liked to forget.

Chuckling, Adrien gave her hand a pat. His eyes flitted to the expanse of her upper chest, exposed between the straps of her nightshirt. 

“You’re sweaty,” he said, and ran his fingers down the column of her throat. “Wanna take the blanket off?”

_ "Nooo." _ She rolled onto his chest. "It's cozy."

He sighed, smiling, and wrapped his arms around her body. "If you say so."

Marinette's weight was a reassuring one to have on top of him. He rubbed her back, then travelled up to her neck. She maneuvered herself so her hair was pressed against his cheek. 

Curiously, Adrien peered up at the freckles on her shoulder. They looked so different under this new light, this rosy intimate light cast by Marinette's lamp and tinted by the pink blanket around them.

He kissed her shoulder, then her ear, wondering briefly if she had fallen asleep, followed up by wondering whether he would be able to place her back beside him without waking her.

"Alright, would you rather…"

And Adrien snickered, because while he rubbed her back and pondered her freckles, Marinette was thinking about their silly little game.

"It's my turn," he interjected.

"You were taking too long. Anyway, would you rather—" Her voice dwindled into a hoarse whistle. "Oh my  _ God." _

Adrien laughed against her shoulder. "What was  _ that?" _

She cleared her throat. Even so, her voice retained its rough, wheezy tone. "I talked too much. My voice is giving up on me."

Adrien laughed again, loud enough for him to stifle it against Marinette's upper arm lest he wake up Tikki and Plagg.

"Go to  _ bed _ ," he insisted, and shoved her off him gently. "Your voice is telling you to go to bed."

"No, wait," Marinette said, almost in a whisper that Adrien knew wasn't deliberate, "I gotta ask you my would you rather."

"Okay, ask me."

"Would you rather kiss me goodnight or kiss me good morning?"

She was smirking at him, albeit tiredly. After the few times Adrien had slept at Marinette's, he realised she got like this when she was sleepy.

She got flirty. 

"Both?" he said. 

"Correct answer."

"There's no correct answer in this game."

"Of course there is, Adrien, I just made a correct answer."

He shook his head at her.

Then, he took hold of her chin, and leaned in, and she flushed delightfully.

"May I?" he asked.

She smiled. 

Adrien kissed her softly, blanket stuck to her shoulders and his back and cascading down the leg he had wrapped around hers to their feet.

Marinette pulled away, but not far.

"I love you," she said in her weary voice.

Adrien waited for her to nestle her head under his chin before he replied. "I love you, too."


End file.
